Haine parentale
by MaraudeusesEtRebelles
Summary: Lorsque les enfants se rencontre, s'apprécie, puis s'aiment que peuvent faire les parents face à ça ? Lorsque ce sont les enfants qui prône un message de tolérance, que peuvent faire les préjugés face à ça ? Rose W. et Scorpius M .
1. Chapter 1

**2021 (si je compte bien), les enfants de nos héros ont seize ans et sont en sixieme années. Mr Destro, le nouveau professeur d'histoire donne aux élèves de sixieme années un exposer. Le fils de Drago et celui d'Hermoine et Ron vont faire connaissance et s'apprecier mutuellement, mais c'est sans compter sur leurs parents !**

_Disclaime : Tout est à JK Rowling à part ce que je fais des perso_.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 :**

-C'est bon ? Tout le monde a pris le sujet de l'exposé ? Alors à présent les groupes de deux : Weasley ! Vous ferez équipe avec Malefoy !

Rose se leva de sa chaise et s'installa au côté du dit Malefoy. Rose lui fit un sourire, tout en se permettant de le détailler attentivement. Après tout, elle ne l'avais jamais vraiment regarder, pour tout dire elle n'avait jamais fait attention à lui en six années passés à Poudlard dans la même classe. Malefoy lui rendit son sourire, un petit air angélique sur le visage. C'est vrai qu'avec ses cheveux blonds décoiffés et ses beaux yeux gris, cela faisait un savant mélange entre un magnifique ange et un beau gosse rebel.

Rose s'assit à ses côtés, le feu aux joues.

-Salut, lui dit-il, tu es Rose Weasley c'est ça ? La fille de la prof de Métamorphose ?

-Heu...oui, c'est bien moi. Et toi, c'est Scorpius Malefoy, non ?

-Oui, c'est ça. Tu es à Gryffondor, hein ? Scorpius désigna l'uniforme rouge et or de Rose.

-En effet. Et toi, tu es à Serpentard, donc...

-Donc selon la tradition de Poudlard, on est censés se détester et s'insulter comme l'ont fait de nombreux étudiants avant nous.

-Je déteste les traditions, répondit Rose avec un sourire entendu.

-Moi aussi, confirma Scorpius avec un clin d'oeil.

La cloche sonna et les étudiants sortirent dans un brouhaha assourdissant. Rose et Scorpius prient le chemin de la grande salle ensemble.

- Alors, tu as une idée pour l'exposé ? Les guerres aux XIX et Xxème siècles c'est plutôt vaste !

-Ouai...J'avoue que j'en ai vraiment aucune idée...Faudrai qu'on s'organise. Déjà, faut trouver le sujet, ensuite récolter des info dessus, puis tout mettre sur papier. On devrait comparer nos emplois du temps et trouver une planche horaire pour nous voir, et un lieu aussi ! Parce qu'en étant respectivement à Gryffondor et à Serpentard on risque d'avoir du mal à trouver un lieu « neutre »...

Pour le lieu, je sais déjà ! Je pense qu'on pourra être tranquille dans les appartements de ma mère, et on aura qu'à bosser le week end.

-Tu penses qu'elle acceptera ?

-Oui, bien sûr ! Je lui ai dejà demandé plusieurs fois pour bosser avec des copines.

-Avec des copines, mais là c'est moi ! Je dois t'avouer un truc, lors de notre première année de Poudlard j'ai dit à mon père que tu étais dans la même classe que moi et...

-Et ?

-Et il m'a bien fait comprendre que les Malefoy ne devait en aucun cas fréquenter les Weasley où bien les Potter, dans le cas de tes cousins James et Albus. Donc j'imagine que ta mère doit avoir à peu près la même opinion à mon sujet...

-Mouai...

-Quoi ?

-J'avoue que mes parents et mon oncle ne l'ont pas très bien pris non plus. Mais on peut toujours essayer non ?

-On peut toujours...

Il étaient arrivés devant la grande salle. Après avoir souhaité un bon appêtit à Rose, Scorpius se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards, tandis que Rose rejoignit la sienne, un sourire aux lèvres.

Non loin de là, à la table des professeurs, Mme Hermoine Weasley se promit de parler à sa fille le plus vite possible.

Pendant le repas, Rose en profita pour interroger ses amies à propos de Scopius Malefoy. Elle voulait savoir si l'une d'elles le connaissait et, si oui, comment il était. Malheureusement, aucunes de ses amies ne le connaissaient personnellement. Elles l'avaient dejà vu, certaines même avaient des amies qui le fréquentaient. Dans l'ensemble, Malefoy parraissait tout à fait sympathique.

-Apparement, c'est plutôt quelqu'un de solitaire, lui dit Carla. Il est beau gosse et toutes les filles lui courent après mais ça ne l'interresse pas apparement ! On m'a dit qu'il est doué au niveau scolaire surtout en histoire.

-Mais Rosie, c'est un serpantard ! Aussi mignon et mysterieux soit-il, ça reste un ennemi de Gryffondor !

-Un ennemi ? Voyons Lisbeth...

-Lisbeth a raison, répondit Anne. C'est un serpentard ! Un « sang-pur » ! Le fils Malefoy, la famille qui tenté de tuer ta famille lors de la grande guerre ! Tu ne peux quand même pas être attiré par lui ?!!

-Et pourquoi pas ? Rétorqua Carla. Rose fait se qu'elle veut et de plus, Scorpius n'est pas comme ceux de sa famille, il n'a rien fait de mal !

-Calmez vous les filles ! J'ai juste demandé ce que vous pensiez de lui, je ne compte pas me marrier enfin ! On a un exposé à faire ensemble et si on s'entend bien on sera amis, c'est tout !

-Tu n'as pas besoin de t'expliquer Rosie, ne t'inquiète pas.

Voyant la tournure que prenait la discution, Carla décida de changer de sujet. La conversation s'orienta vers les petits potins de Poudlard.

* * *

**Voilà ! Alors, je vais essayer de ne pas trop tarder pour les chapitres et d'en faire des plus longs aussi. Toutefois, je pense que se sera une fic plutôt courte et j'ai déjà la majorité des idées en tête**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Rose et ses amies sortaient de la grande salle lorsque sa mère vint l'interpeller.

-Rosie ! J'aimerai te voir un instant s'il te plait. Suis moi.

Rose suivit sa mère à travers les couloirs de Poudlard en trainant des pieds. Elle savait bien ce dont sa chère maman allait lui parler, elle l'avait vu jeter un regard furieux à Scorpius lorsqu'ils étaient entrés dans la grande salle. Rose cherchait un beau discours à rétorquer à sa mère lorsque celle ci aurait fini de médire sur son nouvel ami. Malheureusement, Rose était une jeune fille obéissante et plutôt réservée face à sa mère. Surtout quand cette mère si droite et sérieuse, avait participée et même contribué à la victoire contre celui qu'on appellait « le Seigneur des ténèbre ». Faire face à sa mère était une chose, mais faire face à une héroine de guerre en était une autre...

Mme Weasley tourna à gauche, puis entra dans son bureau, suivit de près par sa fille.

-Assied toi, ma chérie.

Rose se dit que le « ma chérie » n'annonçait rien de bon, sa mère allait la sermoner en la prenant par les sentiments !

-Ma puce, commança Hermione. Tu sais que je te fait confiance et que je n'aime pas intervenir dans ta vie. Pour moi l'éducation passe par la propre expérience de l'enfant.

Rose leva les yeux au ciel. Non mais, c'est quoi cette discution ?!!

-Je sais que je n'ai pas à interférer dans le choix de tes amis mais...

-Mais ?

-Mais je t'ai vu avec le jeune Malefoy tout à leur et vous aviez l'air de vous entendre.

-En effet, je l'aime bien, il est sympa.

-Sympa ? Ma chérie tu sais que c'est un Serpentard et...

-Et on doit soutenir la cohalition entre les différentes maisons !

-Euh...oui...Mais ma chérie c'est un Malefoy ! Ecoute, j'ai connu son père, il était dans la même année que ton père et moi et je peux t'affirmer que c'était un sale con !

-Maman !

-Désolé chérie mais c'est la vérité ! Je n'ai pas passée une année sans me voir être insulté de « sang-de-bourbe » par Malefoy ! Je sais comment ils sont, et ce garçon n'est absolument pas fait pour toi !

-On est juste amis maman !

-Les Malefoy n'ont jamais eut d'amis et encore moins de sentiments !

Pas Scorpius, il est différent ! Il est gentil, agréable et...

-Non jeune fille ! Je suis désolé mais je ne veux pas que tu le fréquente ! Hurla Hermione.

-Mais je n'ai pas le choix maman, j'ai un expo à faire avec lui en histoire.

Voyant la mine déconfite de sa mère, Rose devina qu'elle avait gagné. Jamais sa mère ne l'interdirait de faire un devoir, elle était trop studieuse pour ça !

Hermione sembla hésiter un moment, puis décida de laisser tomber son sermont.

-Bien.

-Alors ?

-Alors, tu peux faire ton exposé avec lui mais seulement ton exposé ! Et tu le fera sous ma surveillance, chez moi, le samedi après-midi, est-ce clair ?

-ça me va puisque je voulais te demander si on pouvais travailler chez toi donc...

-Et bien c'est d'accord, mais je te préviens : je vous aurai à l'oeil.

Rose promit à sa mère d'être prudente, lui souhaita bonne nuit puis rejoignit la salle commune de Gryffondor.

* * *

La nuit de Rose fut hanté par le sourire de Scorpius Malefoy. A son réveil, Carla vit que son amie avait le feu aux joues et elle s'amusa à l' embêter.

La matinée fut calme. Trop calme au goût de Rose. Elle n'avait apperçut Scorpius qu'au petit déjeuner et il s'était contenté d'un hochement de tête en la voyant. Elle ne s'était pas risqué à aller le voir pour trois raisons. La première et la plus importante : sa mère l'avait à l'oeil et ne risquait pas de la lâcher avant qu'elle ne soit entrée en cours de Sortilège; deuxièmenent : Scorpius était avec des amis et étant tous à Serpentard, Rose avait quelques doutes sur leur gentilesse; et pour finir Scorpius ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'appréciait et encore moins qu'il était son ami ! C'est la mort dans l'âme qu'elle renonçat donc à son projet et se dirigea en cours en compagnie de ses amies.

Après le repas de midi, où Rose n'avait cessé de jeter des coup d'oeil furtifs vers la table des Serpentard, les filles se dirigèrent vers leur cours de Métamorphose.

« L'ambience risque d'être géniale » pensa Rose. « Maman doit être ennervé par la discution d'hier alors mieux veut faire profile bas par rapport à Scorpius. »

-Salut...

Rose sursauta en entendant Scorpius murmurer à son oreille.

-Euh...salut ! Comment tu vas ? Lui dit Rose, le feu aux joues. « Maudites joues ! »

-Très bien, et toi ?

Scorpius souri, une mèche de cheveux tombant sur les yeux, l'air incroyablement sexy. «Oust les pensées impurs !! »

Rose lui souri en retour, essayant de parraitre le moins génée possible.

-Je vais bien ! Au fait, j'ai parlé à ma mère, enfin...c'est plutôt elle qui m'a parlé. Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire qu'elle accepte qu'on bose dans son salon le samedi aprem.

-C'est super !

-Oui, mais ya une condition...

Scorpius leva un sourcil, surpris.

Laquelle ?

Heu..elle insiste pour nous surveiller...

Rose avait dit ça dans un souffle, génée par ce que pourrait s'imaginer Scorpius.

-Oh ! Je vois... Et c'est parce que je suis un garçon ou parce que je suis un Malefoy ?

-Ben..Un peu des deux j'imagine...Mais j'avoue que ton nom de famille est revenue plus souvent dans la discution que les hormones d'adolescents !

Un petit rire s'echappa des lèvres de Scorpius. Rose se dit qu'elle aimait ce rire et esperait qu'elle pourrai l'entendre de nouveau.

Ils entrèrent ensemble dans la salle de métamorphose. Quand Rose croisa le regard de sa mère elle chuchota un « à plus tard » à Scorpius, puis s'installa à côté de Carla. Celle-ci lui fit un regard plein de sous-entendu avant de se concentrer sur le cours.

Rose fut géné du debut à le fin. Sa mère avait décider d'harceler (c'est bien le mot) Scorpius Malefoy pendant tout le cours ! Malheuresement pour elle, il répondait à toutes ses questions à la perfection, et avec le sourire !


	3. Chapter 3

Désolé pour l'attente !!! Pour me faire pardonner, voici 2 nouveaux chapitre ! Et le 3eme est en cours d'écriture (environ 50 %écris).

Voilà, biz et bonne soirée !

* * *

La semaine fila à toute vitesse, et bientôt se fût le jour ou Rose devait travailler son exposer avec Scorpuis...en compagnie de sa mère...

Allongée sur un des fauteuils de la salle commune de Gryffondor, Rose désespérait. Comment allait-elle se sortir de ce pétrin ?!! Sa propre mère, (et son professeur, de surcroit ! ) allait passer la journée avec elle et Scorpius ! Même s'ils n'étaient qu'amis, Rose espérait tout de même un petit brin de romance durant ce rendez vous. Ils allaient bosser, oui, mais rien ne les empêchaient de flirter s'ils en avaient envie ! Ah si : sa mère !

Rose trouvait cela horriblement injuste, ici aucune fille n'était obligée de se faire chaperonner par sa mère si elle voulait sortir avec un garçon. Surtout que eux, ils ne sortaient même pas ensemble ! C'était juste un rdv boulot, alors il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire tout un fromage, par Merlin !

Seulement, sa mère ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Pour elle, Scorpius était un être vil et malfaisant qu'il fallait éliminer sur-le-champ.

-POURQUOI ???? cria Rose en gémissant.

-Je serai tenté de te répondre « parce que », chère amie. Lui répondit Carla en rigolant.

Plaquant ses mains sur ses yeux, Rose gémit de plus belle.

-La vie est injuste ! Je suis certaine que madame Malchance s'est penchée sur mon berceau à ma naissance, et qu'elle s'est foutue de moi en lisant mon avenir...

-Tu trouves pas que tu exagères un tout petit peu là Rosie ?

-Oh, si peu... De toute façon, dit-elle en se relevant, franchement je ne vois pas pourquoi elle aurait besoin de nous surveiller.

Carla lui jeta un regard plein de sous-entendu.

-Arrête avec ça, Carla ! Je t'ai dit que de tout façon, même si moi j'éprouve quelques petites choses pour lui, il n'y a en revanche, absolument rien qui nous montre que c'est le cas pour lui aussi.

-Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non, qui sait ? Mais je pencherais quand même pour le oui.

-N'importe quoi ! S'emporta Rose. Il pourrait avoir toutes les filles qu'il veut et c'est moi qu'il choisirait ?! T'es vraiment à côté de la plaque ma fille !

Carla rattrapa le cousin que lui avait jeté Rose à la figure.

-Un jour, il va vraiment falloir que tu te regarde dans une glace Rosie ! Tu as beau faire une grimace, tu reste une charmante fille.

-Mouai, charmante mais certainement pas sexy et aguicheuse ! Rétorqua Rose, amère.

-Et qui te dit qu'il aime les filles sexy? Tu as de magnifiques cheveux roux ondulés que n'importe qu'elle fille rêverait d'avoir ! Tu es souriante, gentille, intelligente et tu as du caractère alors tais toi et fonce !

· Et s'il ne veut pas ? Demanda Rose timidement.

-Et bien au moins, tu seras fixée !

-Mouai...Je suis fortement dubitative...

-pppffff...

Carla replongea dans la lecture de son roman, laissant Rose avec ses pensées.

Il était à présent 13H30 et Rose, stressée comme elle ne l'avait jamais été, se dirigea vers Scorpius. Celui-ci lui avait dit de le rejoindre devant le grand escalier après le repas du midi. Rose le trouva adossé à la rambarde, le nez plongé dans un bouquin. Bien qu'étant habillé avec un simple sweet et un jeans, Rose le trouva magnifique. Elle resta là, à le contempler alors qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte de sa présence.

Elle aurait voulu lui dire « salut » d'un air cool et décontracté, mais les mots restaient bloqués dans sa bouche, incapable de sortir le moindre son. Rose se senti godiche à reste planté là, à le fixer, les joues rouges. Heureusement pour elle, il n'y avait personne dans les parages pour éclater de rire et révéler ainsi sa présence à celui qui la faisait tant rougir.

Rose se demanda si se qu'elle ressentait pour le fils Malefoy n'était qu'une simple attirance physique ou si c'était plus que ça. Si c'était le cas, pensa t-elle, elle allait avoir un sérieux problème avec ses parents ! En même temps, tomber amoureuse d'un garçon, aussi beau soit-il, en seulement quelques jours c'était impossible. Au pire, on pouvait avoir une forte attirance mais pas de l'amour ! Rose décréta en elle même qu'elle ne pouvait certainement pas être amoureuse, et se sentit d'un coup beaucoup plus légère.

-Coucou ! Tu vas bien ?

Rose s'avança vers Scorpius,en souriant. Il lui sourit en retour, rangea son livre dans son sac et replaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

-Très bien, et toi ?

-Hum-hum. On y va ?

-Je te suis !

Rose entraina Scorpius à travers les couloirs, marchants l'un à côté de l'autre, sans un mot. Enfin, au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes, elle s'arrêta devant le portait d'une lionne, prononça le mot de passe, puis entra, Scorpius à sa suite.

-Salut maman !

Mrs Weasley se tenait debout devant la cheminée, un air de contrariété pouvant facilement se lire sur son visage.

-Bonjour Mrs Weasley. Je vous remercie beaucoup de nous permettre de travailler chez vous, lui dit Scorpius poliment.

-Mouai...pas vraiment eut le choix...Marmonna Hermione.

-Hum...heu, Scorpius, on va s'installer sur le canapé, viens.

Rose pris Scopius par le bras et l'attira vers le canapé. Elle se sentait terriblement gênée par l'attitude de sa mère. Après tout, c'est elle qui lui ait enseigné de toujours être poli et prévenant avec les gens, quelqu'ils soient, et là, elle allait tout faire pour que son ami se sente mal-à-l'aise !

Les deux amis s'assirent sur le canapé, posant leurs affaires sur la petite table basse. Les fixant des yeux, Hermione s'assied à la table de la salle à manger, faisant semblant de travailler.

-Wouah, tu as ramené un sacrés paquet de documentation ! S'exclama Rose en regardant les affaires de Scorpius.

Rose examina attentivement les livres et les images que Scorpius avait ramenées, puis s'arrêta sur une photo en particulier. Voulant s'en saisir elle frôla la main de Scorpius et eut un frisson.

-Désolé...Dit-elle en rougissant.

-Ce n'est rien, lui répondit Scorpius dans un sourire.

Hermione, ayant vu la scène, se leva et s'approcha d'eux. Si ses yeux avaient été des Avada Kedavra, Scorpius serait mort sur le champ !

-Alors Mr Malefoy, beau comme vous êtes je suppose que vous devez avoir plein de petites amies, non ? Lui demanda Hermione, sur le ton de la conversation.

-Maman !

-Quoi, ma chérie ? Je fais juste la conversation !

Son air innocent cependant, ne trompa personne. Scorpius lui répondit honnêtement.

-A vrai dire, non.

-Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ? S'étonna Hermione.

-MAMAN ! C'est très impoli, arrête. La supplia Rose, espérant quand même connaître la réponse.

-Non, ce n'est rien. Lui assura Scorpius. En faite, je croit que j'attend de rencontrer une fille qui en vaut la peine. Et c'est aussi parce que mon père aimerait que je m'intéresse à une fille qu'il estimera « digne » de moi. Il ne pense absolument pas à ce que moi, j'aimerai, alors pour éviter toute bagarre je préfère rester seul.

-Sa ne m'étonne pas de lui, souffla Hermione en grinçant des dents.

-Bon, on s'y met Scorpius ? Demanda Rose, en croisant les doigts pour la conversation s'arrête là.

-Oui, allons-y !

Après leur avoir jeté un dernier regard, Hermione retourna s'assoir à sa table et commença à corriger ses copies.

Au bout de se qu'il sembla être 1H, Mrs Weasley se leva, pris sa cape et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Je dois allez voir le professeur Longdubat, je reviens vite, soyez sages !

· Oui, maman ! S'exclama Rose.

Attendant que sa mère soit complètement sortie, Rose se tourna vers Scorpius l'air gênée.

-Je suis désolé pour l'interrogatoire de ma mère, tout à l'heure...

-Ne t'en fais pas, c'est normal, elle s'inquiète pour sa fille. Lui répondit Scorpius.

-Oui, mais tout de même, c'était une question vraiment personnelle ! Et ça n'avait aucun rapport avec tes origines familial !

-Mais ça en avait avec le genre de rapport que pourrions avoir. Rétorqua t-il.

-Hein ?! Mais qu'est ce qu'elle s'imagine ?! S'écria Rose, le feu aux joues.

-A mon avis, toutes sortes de choses.

Scorpius se mit à rire de la crédulité de Rose.

· Enfin bon, tout ça pour dire que je suis vraiment désolé. Reprit-elle.

Sur ce, ils se replongèrent dans leurs recherches, discutant de choses et d'autres. Au bout de quelques minutes, Rose lui demanda :

-Au fait, c'était quoi ton livre de tout à l'heure ? Tu sais, celui que tu lisais quand je suis arrivé devant le grand escalier ?

· Ah ça. Je lisais Roméo et Juliette de Shakespeare, tu connais ?

-Oui, un peu, c'est une histoire d'amour impossible, non ?

-Oui, répondit Scorpius. C'est l'histoire de deux jeunes gens amoureux l'un de l'autre mais qui ne peuvent pas être ensemble à cause de leurs familles.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Rose.

· Et bien, leur famille respective se déteste littéralement, alors être ensemble serait pour eux une trahison envers leur clan.

-C'est triste ! Je serai eux, je ne me laisserai pas faire ! S'exclama Rose. Je défierai ma famille, et je resterai quand même avec celui que j'aime, qu'ils le veulent ou non ! Si on aime, alors rien ne doit nous arrêter, non ?

-Je suis content de l'entendre dire, répondit Scorpius dans un souffle.

Rose ne s'était jamais sentie aussi perdu de sa vie. Perdu dans ses sentiments, aussi bien que dans ce qu'elle croyait connaître de l'amour. Scorpius la fixait dans les yeux et, se sentant irrésistiblement attirée par ses beaux yeux gris, elle s'approcha doucement de lui. Celui-ci, leva une main vers elle puis, aussi délicatement que possible, il replaça une mèche de cheveux de Rose derrière son oreille. Rose sentie son cœur s'arrêter de battre. Il leva une seconde fois la main et lui caressa doucement la joue.

-DEHORS IMMEDIATEMENT !! S'écria Mrs Weasley.

Les deux jeunes gens sursautèrent. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne l'avait entendu arriver, absorbé par l'instant magique qui venait de se produire.

-Maman !

-Pas de discussion, jeune fille ! File tout de suite dans ton dortoir, et ni bouge plus jusqu'au repas de ce soir ! Et toi, dit-elle en désignant Scorpius du doigt, va-t-en immédiatement.

Sans chercher à protester, Scorpius pris ses affaires, oubliant son livre et sortit des appartements du professeur Weasley. Rose se leva à son tour, jeta un regard glacial à sa mère et sortie d'un pas rageur.

Furieuse, Hermione jeta un regard sur le livre resté sur la table basse, Roméo et Juliette.

-Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Ron va être furieux...

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Les semaines s'étaient écoulées sans aucun autre signe ne provienne de Scorpius. Rose se sentait désespérée, l'aimait-elle ou non ? Elle en voulait à sa mère d'avoir gâché ce si beau moment, et le lui faisait bien voir. En cours, elle ne répondait plus aux questions que sa mère posait à la classe et ne se donnait même plus la peine de faire les petits exercices pratiques en cours. Mrs Weasley ne savait plus quoi faire pour se faire pardonner, avec un peu de recul, elle s'était rendu compte que son comportement avait été un peu trop excessif. Néanmoins, Rose ne semblait aucunement disposé à faire la paix.

De plus, Scorpius n'ait plus eut aucun geste qui aurait pu faire croire à Rose qu'il l'appréciait. Il lui disait bonjour, discutait un peu, travail avec elle, mais ça n'allait pas plus loin. Mais Rose, elle, n'avait en tête que le souvenir brûlant de sa main contre sa joue, et à force de ressasser tout ça, elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Il s'était passé quelque chose, elle en était sûr, mais était-ce qu'une simple caresse amicale ? Ou bien une déclaration à mis-mots ? Si c'était le cas, il aurait certainement renouvelé son geste, non ? Et si, sa mère lui avait vraiment fait peur ? S'il s'était dit que s'était trop dangereux de flirter avec la fille du professeur Weasley ? Non, Rose était sûr que Scorpius n'était pas de ceux qui se laissait influencer par quelques menaces. Même si c'était son propre professeur qui les proférait.

-Rosie, tu as fini ta valise au moins ? Demanda Carla.

-Hum...

Rose était à présent allongé sur son lit, la tête dans l'oreiller tandis que toutes ses camarades de chambre s'activaient à faire leur valise pour les vacances de Noël.

- « Hum » n'est pas une réponse, c'est un son. Alors, insista Carla, c'est prêt ?

- Je veux pas y aller ! S'écria Rose en se redressant sur son lit.

-J'en conclu qu'elle n'est absolument pas prête, hein ?

-Non...

-Bon, je vais t'aider ! Après tout, on part dans quelques heures, juste après le petit déjeuner.

Carla se mit à rassembler toutes les affaires de Rose qui se trouvait à sa porté. Elle faisait en sorte de tout bien organiser, alors que Rose, qui s'était décidé à bouger, jetait pêle-mêle tout se qui lui tombait sous la main.

-Mais arrête ! Sa va être le vrai bazar si tu continue, et tu ne retrouveras plus rien. La sermonna Carla.

Après une bonne heure de rangement, tri et organisation, la valise de Rose fut enfin prête. Ce ne fut pas pour autant qu'elle s'arrêta de bouder et cette attitude commençait à énerver Carla.

-Aller viens, on va manger, ça te changera les idées. Lui dit-elle.

Les deux amies descendirent vers la grande salle. Arrivée devant les portes, Rose heurta quelqu'un qui sortait.

-Grrrrr ! Tu ne peux pas faire attention ?! Grogna t-elle.

-Désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées...

Rose leva brusquement la tête, changeant de couleur lorsqu'elle vit Scorpius.

-Oh ! Heu, ce n'est rien t'inquiète pas...Murmura Rose.

-ça n'avait pas l'air, il y a quelques secondes...lui répondit Scorpius, désolé.

-Si, si ! Je t'assure, c'est juste que...je suis un peu énervée en fait.

Discrètement, Carla entra dans la grande salle, préférant laisser son amie seule avec lui.

-Que ce passe t-il jolie Rose ? Interrogea Scorpius son habituel sourire aux lèvres.

La jeune fille se sentie fondre à l'entende de ce surnom. Jolie ! Il la trouvait jolie !!! Ou peut être pas...Après tout ce n'était qu'un petit surnom, surement qu'il aura voulu être poli...

-Ben...Je n'ai pas très envie de rentrer chez moi.

-Ah bon ? Et pourquoi dont ? Tu ne t'entends pas avec ta famille ? Lui demanda Scorpius surpris.

-Tout d'abord, au cas où tu ne l'avais pas remarqué, c'est assez tendu en ce moment avec ma mère...

-C'est à cause de moi, n'est pas ?

-Non, non !! S'ecria Rose, paniquée à l'idée qu'il veuille s'éloigner d'elle. C'est juste que je n'ai pas du tout aimé le comportement de ma mère l'autre jour. Elle a exagérée et ne s'en rend même pas compte.

-Je suis désolé. C'est tout de même à cause de moi, je n'aurai pas dû...Je n'aurai pas dû être aussi « proche » de toi...Lui dit Scorpius en détournant le regard.

-Non, je...heu...tu avais le droit ! Se reprit Rose, en évitant de le regarder. Tu en avais parfaitement le droit, si...Si j'avais voulu te repousser je l'aurai fait, mais ce n'était pas le cas, alors... Elle n'avait rien à dire, on ne faisait rien de mal.

Rose sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus fort, espérant que Scorpius ne remarque rien de sa gène, elle ajouta :

-Bon, je...Je dois y aller, désolé. A plus tard !

Elle se précipita dans la grande salle, repensant à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Elle lui avais quasiment avoué ses sentiments ! Souhaitant de tout son cœur que Scorpius n'ai pas été gêné par ses aroles, Rose s'assied à sa place aux côté de Carla et d'Emily.

* * *

Le train filait à toute vitesse à travers l'Angleterre. Rose, appuyé contre la vitre, regardait défiler le paysage. Elle n'avait pas revu Scorpius depuis lors conversation devant la grande salle et elle était effrayé par la perspective de lui avoir fait peur avec ses sentiments. Elle n'avait même pas eu le courage de le regarder en face. Vive les Gryffondors, hein...Elle n'ait pas eu le courage de lui faire face et de lui demander quels étaient ses sentiments envers elle. A vrai dire, elle ne s'en sentait pas du tout le courage, ni aujourd'hui, ni jamais.

Rose se mit à repenser aux paroles de Scorpius sur la fille avec qui il pourrait sortir. Est-ce qu'elle était une fille qui « en valait la peine » ? Après tout, sa mère venait d'une famille de moldus et son père d'une famille de traîtres à leur sang. Lui était ce qu'on appelle un « sang-pur », il était riche et beau. Que pouvait-elle faire face à ça...

Le train arriva soudain en gare de King Cross. Rose pris sa valise, son hiboux puis descendit du train en trainant des pieds.

Son cousin Albus la rejoignit.

-Alors cousine, contente d'être rentrée au bercail à ce que je vois !

- Ah, laisse-moi Albus ! Si tu es venu pour te foutre de moi, ce n'est pas la peine.

- Je suis pas venu pour ça, lui dit-il. A vrai dire, je suis venu pour te dire que je suis de ton côté.

-Hein ? De mon côté pour quoi ? Demanda Rose, interloquée.

-A propos d'un certain garçon, venant d'une certaine maison et ayant un certain nom de famille. Répondit-il dans un sourire.

Rose le regarda un moment sans comprendre de quoi il parlait, puis elle comprit enfin et le fixa d'un air soupçonneux.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda t-elle d'un ton agressif.

-Parce que je l'aime bien.

-Tu le connais ? Toi ?

-Ben oui, ma chère ! On a discuté pas mal de fois d'ailleurs. Tu n'avais jamais remarqué ?! On est dans la même classe je te signal et ce depuis 6 ans !

Ben non, désolé ! Tu sais, même si tu es mon cousin, je ne fais pas attention à tous tes fais et gestes !

-Encore heureux ! Allez viens, les parents nous font signes.

Rose et Albus se dirigèrent vers leurs parents, les valises à la main. Soudain, une main attrapa celle de Rose.

-Je peux te parler une minute, s'il te plait ? Lui demanda Scorpius.

Rose jeta un coup d'œil à ses parents. Ils étaient tous tournés vers eux, et en juger par la tête que son père faisait, ils avaient également vu la main de Scorpius tenir celle de Rose.

-Je te couvre, ma belle. Lui dit Albus. Passe de bonnes vacances Scorpius !

Après lui avoir serré la main, Albus s'éloigna.

-Désolé si je te dérange. S'excusa Scorpius. Je voulais te parler, c'était urgent.

-Oui ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Rose anxieuse.

- En fait, je voulais te poser une question…

Il n'avait pas lâché sa main. Rose sentit de nouveau son cœur battre la chamade, mais tenta de l'ignorer.

-Oui ? Demanda t-elle.

Fixant leurs mains enlacées, il se lança :

-Est-ce que…Je pourrai t'écrire pendant les vacances ?

- Bien sûr voyons ! De toute façon je doute qu'on réussisse à finir l'exposé en si peu de temps si on ne le bosse pas pendant les vacances. Répondit Rose avec un grand sourire.

- Non, heu…Je voulais dire, t'écrire sans raison particulière. Juste pour parler avec toi…Ajouta Scorpius d'une voix douce.

-Oh heu…Avec plaisir…

Ils relevèrent la tête en même temps, se regardant dans les yeux. Rose pensa qu'elle devait paraitre stupide de sourire comme ça mais elle était heureuse.

-ROSE ! Cria son père furibond.

Sachant déjà ce qui l'attendait à la maison, Rose lâcha la main de Scorpius à contrecœur, lui dit au revoir, puis se dirigea vers sa famille.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

_**Et voilà 2 nouveaux chapitres, j'espere qu'ils vous plairont ! Celui-ci est un peu particulier mais j'ai trouvé que ça serait bien de changer un peu de forme.**_

* * *

_**21 décembre 2019.**_

« _Chère Rose, _

_Comme promis, je t'écris. Je te remercie d'ailleurs d'avoir accepté cette correspondance, j'avoue que je ne voulais pas non plus repartir. Je suis fils unique, tu vois donc je m'ennuie énormément. Discuter avec toi serra mes petits moments de bonheur ! _

_J'espère que tu n'as pas eu de problème à cause moi pour hier ? Ton père avait l'air furieux. En même temps je le comprends un peu : un Malefoy tenant sa fille par la main, ça a dû lui faire un choc !_

_Bon, je ne vais pas t'embêter plus longtemps, je te souhaite une bonne journée et te dit à bientôt ! _

_Sincèrement, Scorpius. »_

* * *

_**22 décembre 2019.**_

_« Cher Scorpius, _

_Merci pour lettre. « Tes petits moments de bonheur » ? Et bien, je suis contente de t'être utile à ce point ! _

_Pour hier, mon père à complètement pété un plomb dans la voiture ! Et encore, mon oncle s'y était mit lui aussi, en plein dans la gare. Tous les moldus se sont retournés sur notre passage…Mais ce n'est pas grave, je m'en fiche, je suis libre de faire ce que je veux après tout, je ne suis plus une enfant ! _

_Alors, que vas-tu faire pendant tes vacances ? Moi, je vais surtout passer du temps chez mes cousins et cousines, j'ai hâte de tous les revoir ! Et toi ? Tu as des cousins ou des cousines ? _

_Je te laisse, ma mère m'appel pour le dîner. _

_Sincèrement, Rose. »_

* * *

_**24 décembre 2019.**_

_« Chère Rose, _

_Non, tu ne m'es pas utile, mais nécessaire ! Que ferai-je sans toi, mon petit rayon de soleil ? Tu sais, je t'avais déjà remarqué en classe. Chaque fois que je te regardais tu avais un sourire aux lèvres ! J'ai toujours eu envie de te parler mais…En fait, je pensais que tu ne voudrais pas…Après tout, je suis à Serpentard et toi à Gryffondor, et puis nos parents se détestent. _

_Enfin bon. Ce que je vais faire pendant les vacances ? Et bien, la journée je bouquine, je bosse mes devoirs, je me promène. Et le soir, et bien j'ai appris que mon père avais prévu d'aller à plusieurs soirées en compagnie de mes grands-parents chez des amis de la famille. Inutile de te dire que je ne les aime pas beaucoup, tu dois t'en douter : tous des « sang-purs » qui se croient supérieur ! Mon père espère sans doute que j'y rencontre une fille qui « conviendrait » à la famille…_

_J'ai une cousine du côté de ma mère, mais c'est une vrai petite peste ! Elle rentrera à Poudlard que l'année prochaine. _

_Passe une bonne soirée, je t'embrasse, Scorpius. »_

* * *

_**26 décembre 2019.**_

_« Cher Scorpius, _

_J'ignorais que tu m'appréciais autant ! Je suis toute confuse de voir que toi tu m'avais remarqué alors que moi non…Tu aurais dû venir me parler, je ne t'aurai pas du tout rejeté ! Certes nos parents ne s'apprécient pas beaucoup mais on n'est pas obligé de faire comme eux. _

_Pour tes soirées, et bien tu pourrais peut être en profiter pour te faire des amis ! Ils ne peuvent pas être tous méchants…Ton père souhaite réellement que tu te trouves une fiancée ?! Tu…Tu penses que ça serait possible ? Je veux dire, que tu rencontres une fille « qui en vaut la peine » ? C'est vrai que toutes ces filles seront surement belles et intelligentes…Alors que moi _

_Je te laisse, excuse moi. Passe une bonne journée, Rose. »_

* * *

_**27 décembre 2019.**_

_« Alors que toi quoi Rose ? Tu ne te trouves pas belle, ni intelligente ? Répond moi s'il te plait, Scropius. »_

* * *

_**27 décembre 2019.**_

_« Ben, je ne me considère pas « belle », ni vraiment « intelligente »…J'ai des qualités, surement ! Mais j'ignore lesquelles…_

_Rose. »_

* * *

_**27 décembre 2019.**_

_« Tu te sous-estime vraiment Rose. Moi, je trouve que tu es la plus belle fille qui m'ai été donnée de voir. Et certainement la plus intelligente également. Tu ne te vois pas de façon objective, c'est dommage. Si tu veux, je peux facilement remédier à la situation en te faisant des compliments chaque jour ! _

_Ma chère Rose, aucune fille que je pourrais rencontrer durant ces soirées ne t'arrive à la cheville…_

_Je t'embrasse, Scorpius, ton chevalier servant ! »_

* * *

_**29 décembre 2019.**_

_« Cher Scorpius, _

_Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir répondu à ta précédente lettre, je ne savais pas vraiment quoi te dire…J'ai été très contente de t'avoir rencontré sur le chemin de traverse ! Ta mère est vraiment très gentille, tu lui diras merci pour l'invitation du nouvel an. Malheureusement je ne pourrai pas y assister, mon père me l'a interdit, (pas étonnant de sa part !). Je vais donc le passer avec toute ma famille, quelle joie…_

_Je te souhaite une bonne soirée, Rose. »_

* * *

_**30 décembre 2019.**_

_« Chère Rose, _

_C'est vraiment dommage que tu ne puisses pas venir au nouvel an chez moi, j'aurai aimé passer un moment avec toi. _

_J'ai presque fini ma partie de l'exposé, c'est te dire à quel point je m'ennuie ! J'espère que ça te conviendra. Je l'ai mise dans l'enveloppe, tu me diras ce que tu en penses..._

_Scorpius. »_

* * *

_**1 janvier 2020.**_

_« Cher Scorpius, _

_Bonne année !! J'espère que tu as passé une bonne soirée chez toi, moi c'était sympa, on l'a passé avec toute la famille. J'aurai quand même préféré être avec toi._

_J'ai lu ta partie d'exposé, elle est vraiment très bien ! J'espère que la mienne te plaira aussi. (Je l'ai mise dans l'enveloppe)._

_Rose. »_

* * *

_**2 janvier 2020**._

_« Chère Rose,_

_Bonne année à toi aussi ! Ma soirée était vraiment ennuyante...Tu n'aurais pas beaucoup aimé te retrouver chez moi, il n'y avait que des « sang-pur » avec leurs odieux principes de supériorités ! J'ai passé les trois-quarts de la soirée dans ma chambre._

_Je suis content que toi tu te sois bien amusée._

_Je te souhaite une bonne journée, Scorpius. »_

* * *

_**3 janvier 2020.**_

_« Chère Rose,_

_Désolé de t'avoir envoyé cette lettre aussi tard, mais j'avais envie de te parler. Je voulais te remercier de m'avoir écris pendant toutes les vacances, c'était très gentil de ta part. Je t'ai peut être ennuyé pendant tout ce temps, mais moi ça m'a fait énormément plaisir. _

_En fait, si je t'écris c'était pour te dire que tu me manques Rose. Je sais que je ne suis pas le genre de garçon que tes parents voudrait pour leur fille, je ne souhaite pas faire une grande carrière et gagner plein d'argent mais...je t'ai repéré dès notre première année, et tu m'as tout de suite plût. Je n'ai jamais osé te parler par peur que tu me rejettes, mais maintenant que je sais que tu m'apprécies au moins comme ami, c'est plus facile de te faire part de mes sentiments. _

_Je comprendrai que tu ne veuilles plus me parler après cette « déclaration » mais je te pris au moins de réfléchir. J'aimerai savoir si ce que je ressens est au moins un minimum partagé..._

_Tout ce que je t'ai dit est vrai Rose : tu es vraiment la plus belle fille que j'ai jamais rencontré, et tu es la seule pour qui j'ai envie de me battre, contre mes parents, contre les préjugés..._

_Tu es celle qui en vaut la peine, Rose._

_A toi si tu le désires, Scorpius. »_

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Et voilà le chapitre 6. Il est un peu plus court que les précédents, riche en émotion. En espérant qu'il vous plaise !

* * *

Rose était tellement stressée qu'elle en tremblait de tous ses membres ! Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû répondre à sa lettre, mais elle avait été tellement bouleversée qu'elle n'avait pas su quoi lui dire. Et maintenant qu'elle allait se retrouver en face de lui, elle ne savait absolument pas quoi faire ! Elle ignorait même quels étaient ses vrais sentiments envers lui. Bien sûr, Scorpius était quelqu'un qu'elle appréciait beaucoup mais, delà à sortir avec lui !

Des volutes de fumées s'échappaient du train en gare du quai neuf trois-quarts. Le quai était bondé de monde, dans la cohue, Rose espérait qu'elle ne verrait pas Scorpius avant d'être arrivée à Poudlard.

-Rose !

Carla arrivait vers elle, bousculant les gens sur son passage.

-Alors ces vacances ? Lui demanda Carla, tout excitée.

-Etrange, on va dire. Lui répondit Rose, regardant de tous les côtés.

-Pourquoi ?

-Laisse je te raconterai plus tard...

Rose tenta de tirer Carla vers le train, espérant qu'elles pourraient trouver un compartiment libre.

-Si tu cherche un certain jeune homme, regarde plutôt de ce côté ci .Lui dit soudainement Carla, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

Rose se retourna et senti soudain son cœur basculer. Il était là, devant elle, la fixant de ses beaux yeux gris, nonchalamment appuyé contre un poteau. Rose se sentit complètement perdue. En fait, elle savait. Elle savait se qu'elle ressentait.

Faisant brusquement demi-tour, elle agrippa son amie par le bras, le tirant vers le train. Elle trouva un compartiment libre dont la fenêtre donnait sur l'autre côté du quai. Au moins, elle ne le verra pas par la vitre.

-Mais enfin, qu'est ce qui t'as pris ?!! S'écria Carla. On peut savoir ce que t'as fumé ?!!

-Carla, arrête de crier comme ça, s'il te plait !

-Tu as vu au moins, la tête qu'il a faite ? Le pauvre, on aurait dit le monde s'effondrait.

-Oui, ben tant pis ! Et laisse-moi tranquille avec toutes tes questions !

-Mais...

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ! Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler alors laisse moi tranquille !

-Bon, puisque tu y tiens...

Rose sortie un livre de son sac et afficha un air de concentration intense. Carla n'osa plus lui parler durant toute la durée du voyage.

Le voyage se passa sans encombre et Rose fut tout de même déçut que Scorpius ne cherche pas après elle. Mais après tout, elle ne devait s'en prendre qu'à elle même. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui a pris de s'enfuir comme ça ?!! Il avait dû se sentir rejeté.

Elle se sentait tellement bête !

Elle aurait dû aller le voir et lui dire quoi, hein ? « Salut, j'ai eu ta lettre mais je ne t'ai pas répondu parce que je suis froussarde » ?!! C'était stupide...

Et si elle lui avait tout simplement dit la vérité ? Peut être aurait-il été compréhensif ? Non, elle n'aurait jamais osé lui dire la vérité. Lui avouer n'aurait pas été digne d'une griffondor, mais d'un côté, se cacher comme ça n'était pas non plus une grande preuve de courage !

Que pouvait-elle faire ?

* * *

Le train arriva en gare de Pré-au-lard. Rose et Carla descendirent de leur wagon, et se dirigèrent vers les calèches. Au moment de monter dans la leur, Rose croisa le regard de Scorpius. Celui-ci détourna la tête si rapidement que Rose en fut vexée.

Se fut comme ça durant tout le diner. Scorpius détournait le regard chaque fois que Rose le regardait. Rose avait pensé qu'il serait peut être moins distant malgré son attitude à la gare. Malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas. Il faisait tout pour l'éviter.

Se sentant complètement décontenancée, Rose quitta la Grande Salle de bonne heure, suivit de près par Carla. Elle partie si vite, qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de voir Scorpius la regardant, les yeux brillants d'une étrange lueur.

Il était près de 22h lorsque Carla revint dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Repérant Rose, elle se précipita vers elle.

-Rosie ! Il faut que je te parle, c'est urgent !

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Carla s'assied près d'elle.

-C'est ton petit frère, Hugo.

-Que s'est t-il passé Carla ? Dis-moi tout ! Lui répondit Rose paniquée.

-Rien de grave ne t'inquiète pas ! Mais il veut te voir tout de suite, devant la Grande Salle.

-Mais pourquoi ? Sa ne peut pas attendre demain, le couvre-feu vient de passer !

-Non, désolé, il a dit tout de suite.

-Bon très bien, j'y vais. Mais y a pas intérêt à ce que je me fasse prendre !

Rose se leva, pris sa veste et sortie de la salle commune.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle se tenait devant le Grand Escalier. Rose ne vit personne, mais remarqua que la Grande Porte était ouverte. Elle trouva cela étrange, et commença à prendre un peu peur. Toutefois, rassemblant tout son courage de Gryffondor, elle poussa un peu plus la porte et sortit.

Dehors, la neige tombait à gros flocons. La nuit était magnifique, et si Rose n'avait pas eu si peur d'être seule dans la nuit, elle serait resté là, à contempler la neige tomber. Elle allait partir lorsqu'une ombre attira son attention. En temps normal, elle aurait dû se dépêcher de rentrer mais son instinct lui disait le contraire. Poussé par la curiosité, elle s'avança vers l'ombre.

Elle n'avait pas fait une dizaine de pas qu'elle reconnu Scorpius, emmitouflé dans son écharpe, les yeux levés vers le ciel, regardant les flocons tomber.

Rose le regarda, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de se blottir contre son torse. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à faire un seul pas. Elle resta là, tétanisée par la peur. La peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, la peur de ne pas être assez forte. Parce que si elle laissait son désir l'envahir, elle n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de se battre. Se battre contre les préjugés des Serpentards et des Gryffondors, se battre contre ceux qui voudraient les séparer, se battre contre sa famille...

Sentant la respiration de Rose dans la nuit, Scorpius se retourna.

Le vent souffla dans ses cheveux. Rose sentit son cœur se retourner dans sa poitrine et soudain elle sut.

Elle sut qu'elle était inconditionnellement et irrémédiablement amoureuse de lui.

-Rose ?

Scorpius s'avança doucement, faisant grincer la neige sous ses pas.

-J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais. Lui dit-il dans un souffle. Je voulais m'excuser. M'excuser pour cette lettre que je t'ai envoyé, j'ai compris que c'était une erreur, tu...

Rose plaqua son doigt sur sa bouche, le faisant taire. D'un geste, elle releva son menton, l'obligeant à la regarder dans les yeux. Elle vit avec douleur une larme perler au coin de son œil. Elle avait été odieuse avec lui...

-Je suis désolé, lui dit-elle doucement. Je n'ai pas été très sympa avec toi.

-Non, je...

- Tais-toi...

Rose sentait son cœur battre la chamade, mais elle ne voulait pas continuer à éviter ses sentiments, elle ne le pouvait pas...

-Comme je te le disais, j'ai été stupide. Je n'ai pas répondu à ta lettre, et plus encore, je t'ai fui comme une idiote à la gare de Londres. Je ne le voulais pas. C'est juste que j'ai eu peur. Peur de mes sentiments, peur de ne pas être assez bien, assez forte. Mais je sais à présent. Je sais que je serai à la hauteur. Si tu veux toujours de moi...

Des larmes pleines les yeux, Rose détourna la tête.

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Alentour, il n'y avait aucun bruit excepté celui de leur respiration.

Au bout d'une minute, Scorpius s'avança. Doucement, il plaça ses bras autour de Rose et l'attira contre lui. Il entendait les sanglots de Rose. Il ne savait pas comment la consoler, il se sentait bête de l'avoir évité comme ça. Il aurait dû chercher à la voir plus tôt, il aurait dû persister. Mais seulement voilà, il avait eu peur lui aussi. Peur d'être rejeté, peur de l'entendre dire « je ne t'aime pas ». Lui qui l'aimait depuis ses onze ans, lui l'avait regardé discrètement depuis six années, lui qui serait prêt à se battre contre sa famille pour elle...

Il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle puis murmura doucement dans la nuit :

-Je t'aime...

* * *

Et voilà ! Je pense que le prochain chapitre sera le dernier, sauf si j'en décide autrement au dernier moment. Il y aura peut etre un épilogue mais rien n'est encore sûr.

A bientôt !


End file.
